


What Am I Going To Do With You?

by WhisperOfWarmth



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Armitage Hux Needs A Hug, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren Fluff, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gay Male Character, I Ship It, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Kylux - Freeform, Living Together, Love, M/M, Meeting the Parents, One True Pairing, Romantic Fluff, Star Wars - Freeform, secret engagement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-09-29 21:14:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20442626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhisperOfWarmth/pseuds/WhisperOfWarmth
Summary: A sweet secret between two members of the First Order is in danger of coming to light during an unconventional family dinner.





	What Am I Going To Do With You?

"Good morning, Red," came a voice from Hux's left side. He cracked one eye open, and found himself staring into the face of Kylo Ren.

Although they had been dating each other for several months, and living together for a few weeks, Hux was still adjusting to having the temperamental Kylo Ren as a “roommate”. Hux was so used to being alone, and doing everything by himself, that Kylo’s very presence was a challenge, for him.

Still, for the most part, it was nice ...

... and Hux had to smile a little, at how GOOD Kylo looked in the mornings. 

Hux yawned and sat up, stretching. "You're up early," he mumbled, getting out of bed and going around to Kylo’s side, where he was sitting up cross-legged, reading things on his DataPad. Hux threw his arms around Kylo, then leaned down and gave him a kiss on the nose. "What's the occasion?"

"Early?", Kylo responded, looking confused. "It's almost 11."

Hux took his arms from around Kylo, and turned towards the dresser, panicked. His alarm clock was nowhere to be seen.

"It's not 11," Hux proclaimed, digging in the side drawer for his watch. "There's no way that --"

He had found it.  
11:08am.

"Holy kriff, Kylo!! Didn't the alarm go off?!", he shouted at his lover, as he frantically began pulling off his clothes and jumping into his uniform.

"It did. But the noise bothered me, so I smashed it against the wall. Force, I'm surprised you didn't hear _that._"

Hux rushed for the refresher, to hurriedly fix his hair. "You idiot! I had an important meeting at 9:30! I should have been up and prepping HOURS ago!"

He squirt a glob of toothpaste unto his toothbrush, and began vigorously swirling it back and forth in his mouth.

Kylo stood in the doorway and watched him. He didn't seem in the least bit sorry, or to even understand why Hux was angry.

“You barely sleep as it is. Just when it looked like you were finally out of it, I’m supposed to wake you up? What am I, a monster?”

“Yes, and yes, Ren. Personal comfort is ALWAYS secondary to public duty. You know this!!”

"So just tell everyone that you overslept. It's not a big deal," he said, standing behind Hux and grabbing his hips. "Or maybe, you got caught up in some ‘extracurricular activities'," he suggested, kissing the back of Hux's neck. Hux spit his toothpaste into the sink and glared at him.

"After this, Lord Ren, you'll be thankful to get so much as a kiss out of me, let alone any 'activity', as you put it." 

He opened his little drawer, and scowled.

"Kylo."

"What?"

"Where. The. Kriff. Is. My. Hair. Gel?"

Kylo lowered his head guiltily. "I, er, I may have used the last bit, yesterday."

"Are you tooling with me? Because if you are, you're not funny. At all."

"I'm not. I wanted to see what my hair would look like, different. I guess I got carried away."

"YOU WEAR A HELMET ALL DAY!", Hux roared at him. "You don't have to do ANYTHING with your hair, you imbecile!"

Kylo pouted. "You don't have to be so loud about it. I was going to order you some more."

"'Going to' isn't the same as actually DOING, is it, Ren? If you don't have a new thing of gel for me on this counter by tomorrow morning, we are through. That's a promise.”

“You’re such a liar.”

Hux sighed and turned back to the sink, rubbing his special cream under his eyes. Kylo teased him about this, but Hux didn’t care. Years of stress compounded by his own bad eating, sleeping, and smoking habits had given the General some very dark circles beneath his eyes, ones that never seemed to fully go away, along with the dreaded beginnings of wrinkles. This new cream was supposed to help ease both situations ... not that Hux had noticed much improvement yet.

“Maker, I look like bantha poodoo,” Hux mumbled to himself, sighing as he stared dejectedly into the mirror.

“Beauty is in the eye of the beholder, Hux. To the villagers on the planets that trade using bantha poodoo, it looks like the most precious thing in the galaxy.”

Hux turned his head, favoring Kylo with his fiercest scowl. “Every time I think that you’ve said the most idiotic thing possible, you surprise me and surpass your previous efforts.”

“You know something? You’re really appealing when you’re being an unreasonable bastard. Get back in bed and let me ‘apologize’ to you properly,” Kylo said, winking suggestively.

But Hux wasn’t taking the bait. He finished making himself presentable and then grabbed his papers and DataPad from the table by the front door.

“Please work on improving yourself before I see you again this evening; otherwise, I think I’ll be throwing myself out of the airlock,” he said; and after that he was out the door and onwards to another day in The First Order.

— - —

“That’s leaving oil all over the sheets.”

Kylo glanced down and shrugged. “I’ll clean it up when I’m done, don’t worry.”

“Oil doesn’t just come out of cloth, Ren. And the grease smell — I’m going to have to order entirely new bedclothes!”

Again, Kylo shrugged, his eyes still focused on his tweaking. “So?”

“So, that costs credits, that’s what. In case you’ve forgotten, the entire First Order is on a rather strict budget, Lord Ren.”

It was after a long day aboard the Supremacy, and Hux had returned to his quarters to find Kylo Ren sitting on their bed, with a number of tools and small metal parts spread around him. From what he could tell, it looked like Kylo was ‘fixing’ his saber, again.

In bed.

With the chemicals that he used to maintain the thing making small sticky puddles in the sheets.

_Again._

After what must have been dozens of past gentle and not so gentle pleadings from Hux to carry out this task literally ANYWHERE but their bed. 

“I hardly think that a few handfuls of cloth will bankrupt this entire organization, Hux. Also I’d appreciate it if you kept your voice down; I need absolute concentration, here. Oh and I’m starving; can you make me something to eat?”

A pause, and then:

“Ren, you are without question and without exception the worst person I have ever met in my life.”

“Oh? How do you figure?”

Ticking items off on his fingers, Hux explained, “You’re rude, you’re arrogant, you’re petulant. You’re almost totally clueless on matters of money, or budgeting, or the importance of conservation. You lack even the most base forms of manners or hygiene. You’re spoiled, you can’t control your temper ... honestly, the only things you have going in your favor are your good looks, and your force abilities. But even then, you won’t be pretty forever, and that magic of yours honestly seems like nothing more than smoke and mirrors.”

He stopped, waiting for Kylo to explode at him. 

Instead, the dark haired man broke into a wide smile, and, carefully setting down his tools, went to Hux, wrapping his arms around him so hard that Hux gasped for air.

“Thanks, Armitage. I love you, too,” he said, kissing Hux’s cheek before letting him go.

“Wha —? Did you even hear anything I just said?!”

Kylo nodded, sitting back down cross-legged on the bed and picking his saber up once again.

“I did. And I thank you; it’s a rare thing to find somebody that loves you so much in spite of all your flaws. The same way I love you even with all that’s wrong with you.”

“Wait ... what’s wrong with ME?!”

Kylo shrugged lightly as he continued to fiddle with his saber. “Oh, I don’t know. You can be a bit cold sometimes, a little, no, a LOT uptight. Your diet is horrible and your sleeping habits are the worst I’ve ever seen. And you say MY temper is bad but yours is far worse; the only difference is that you don’t have a lightsaber to act out your anger with.”

Here Kylo paused and looked up, saying, with a smile,

“It’s lucky that we have each other, isn’t it? Because I’m sure that nobody else would have either of us.”

Hux let out a sigh, and then he chuckled. He walked back to Kylo and bent down, kissing the top of his head.

“What did I ever do to deserve this?”, he murmured, smoothing a lock of Kylo’s hair back behind his ear. “Surely I was wretched in a past life, and you’re my punishment.”

“Do you believe in things like that? Past lives and such?”

“Eh, I don’t know. So many planets, cultures teach such different things. I’d prefer to think that when we die, that’s it, everything just fades to black and it’s over.”

“That’s depressing.”

“So is life. Which is why it’s better that you go through it once, and that’s it.”

At this point Hux was halfway across the room; but Kylo reached out his hand and pulled him backwards with the force. When Hux got to him, Kylo grabbed his wrist and yanked him down into his lap.

“You’re entitled to your opinion, Hux, but I’m entitled to mine, too. I think in MY last life I was a saint, and in this life, you’re my reward. My handsome, always scowling, doesn’t eat right and tosses and turns and kicks me with his ice-cold feet all night reward. And I love you so much. And when we die, I’m going to seek you out in every life after this one, forever,” he said, before covering Hux’s face and neck in playful kisses.

Hux blushed as Kylo’s lips continued to barrage him.

“Maker ... what am I going to do with you?”

“Well, we’re in bed, you’re already in my lap, the sheets need replacing anyways... I can think of a LOT of things you can do with me, right now.”

“Hm? Actually I was thinking I’d make us both dinner. Weren’t you complaining you were hungry earlier?”

Kylo pulled back, looking conflicted.

“Food or sex ... that’s an impossible choice!”

“Who said you have to choose?,” Hux asked him, giving him a final kiss before getting off of his lap and heading into the kitchen. “I’d just rather eat _first_, is all.”

After a few moments, Kylo followed him.

— -

“You’re positive about this?”, Kylo asked, anxiously, for what must have been the thousandth time.

Hux sighed and reached over, taking Kylo’s free hand and giving it a squeeze.

“I’m positive. Maker, you’re acting like I just agreed to be dropped blindfolded into a rancor nest!”

“I wouldn’t be worrying so much if it was just that,” Kylo murmured, causing Hux to sigh again.

The two were in Kylo’s personal ship, on their way to Naboo. They were going to meet with Kylo’s parents, for dinner. Leia had sent a communication to invite them last week, and Hux had answered it without Kylo’s knowledge or consent. Once Kylo found out, he had said and done everything to convince Hux to rescind their acceptance, but to no avail.

This, was long overdue.

The past two years had brought about many changes in the First Order, among them, the Order and the former Resistance banding together to drive out an invading army from a distant galaxy. They had been successful, and, now that the outside threat had gone, the two groups were interested in maintaining peace within their own galaxy. While the balance of harmony was still tentative, at best, efforts were being made all around, and new relationships were being formed, or, re-formed, on multiple sides.

Kylo had been able to reunite with the family he had left behind when he joined the Order, and Hux knew that he was happy about this.

Hux and Kylo had been in a relationship for a while now, and, now that Kylo was speaking to his family again, Hux had been asking when he could meet them. He already knew Leia Organa, as the two worked together extensively during the invasion, but he had never once met Kylo’s father, or any of the ‘uncles’, both blood and adopted, that Kylo spoke so frequently of. So he’d thought that going to dinner would at least put him in touch with Han Solo.

But Kylo didn’t share Hux’s enthusiasm. He was nervous for days leading up to the meal, and now, flying there, he seemed ready to burst out of his skin with worry.

“Can I ask you a question?”

Kylo nodded, his eyes focused his out the window as he manned the controls.

“Okay. Do you not want me to meet your dad, because you’re embarrassed in some way?”

“Yes,” Kylo answered, immediately. Hux’s heart sank, and his normally-restrained thoughts took on such a turbulent mood at Kylo noticed them, and quickly turned to face him.

“No, no!”, he exclaimed, pulling Hux into his arms. “NOT of YOU! Of Han, and of both of them.”

Hux pulled away and looked at him, confused.

“But ... but I already KNOW Leia. I really like her. I don’t see .... “

“Separately, my parents are wonderful people. Together, not so much. Han especially is incorrigible when he has an audience, and his favorite audience seems to be my mother. I’m embarrassed and worried that you’re going to think less of me, after you see how my family really is.”

“You went to meet MY father, sweetheart.”

Kylo nodded, remembering. Meeting Brendol Hux had been an exercise in tolerance and patient, for Kylo. By nature, he was extremely protective of Hux, and very quick to silence anybody who would disparage him. But the same rules didn’t apply to Hux’s father as they did to everyone else, and Kylo was forced to sit for hours and listen to Hux Sr. verbally and emotionally run down his son. It was clear that he neither approved nor supported anything Hux did in his life, and was particularly condescending in regards to Hux’s relationship with Kylo.

What made it worse, was that Hux seemed so used to the abuse that he didn’t react at all the way Kylo wanted him to. He didn’t get angry, he didn’t argue back, and his answer to almost everything his father said was a firm “Yes, Sir” or “No, Sir.” Kylo had made it through that visit by keeping his mouth closed, clenching his fists repeatedly, and excusing himself more than once to the refresher, to breathe and to calm himself down.

He had been prepared to lay into Hux for not standing up to his father, when they left. But seeing the defeated hunch of his shoulders, and the quiet, apologetic way he was speaking to Kylo, changed his mind about that.

Now, Hux put his arms around Kylo and kissed his cheek.

“You know, some day, some day, some day _soon_, they’re going to be MY family, as well.”

Kylo smiled and nodded. Unbeknownst to anyone outside of the two of them, Kylo had proposed to Hux a week ago. They intended to get married within a few months, a private, simple ceremony, sans their families, to make for a nice, drama-free occasion. It was for this reason that Kylo insisted they leave their engagement rings back at home, and to make no conversation about it at dinner. If they DID, Leia would undoubtedly push them towards having an actual wedding, which is what they were trying so hard to avoid.

They began their decent into Naboo, and Kylo looked around the familiar fields with a smile. It had been a long, long time since he had been here. He punched in the coordinates for his parents’ home, and put the machine on autopilot, so he could change his shirt. As he dressed, he told Hux some last-minute bits of helpful information.

“Okay so, my dad, he drinks quite a bit, and can tend to be a bit loud. Right now it’s just me, you, and the two of them; but I suspect Chewie might drop in for dessert. If he does, likely he’ll come up to you and sniff you, so don’t be offended, that’s how Wookiee’s familiarize themselves with strangers. He might also try and hug you, rather than a handshake. If he does this, don’t struggle; he’ll take that as a challenge to squeeze harder. I’m not sure how late we’ll be there, but sometimes in the evenings uncle Lando comes over to play cards. If we play cards, never ever sit next to him, and don’t bet any high amounts of money to him, or to Han. They’re skillful cheats and you WILL go back home cleaned out. Understand?”

“Huh? Oh, kriff, I’m sorry. You having your shirt off distracted me. Can you repeat all that?”

“Seriously?!”

Hux burst out laughing. “Oh, lighten up, Kylo! I’m kidding! I heard everything you said, okay? Stop worrying, it’ll be fine.”

Kylo nodded, and then he pouted temptingly.

“You were kidding? So, my shirt being off DOESN’T distract you? Fine; see if I ever take it off for you again.”

Hux came up to him and put both hands around his shoulders, pressing his body close against him.

“That’s okay,” he whispered, nibbling at the lobe of Kylo’s ear, “I’m much more concerned about your _pants_ coming off. Permanently.”

Kylo shivered with pleasure as Hux yanked his head back by the hair, and began to kiss along the arc his neck. The ship landed itself in the small field outside of Kylo’s parents home, and both men sighed wearily, at being interrupted.

“To be continued,” Hux told him, smirking as he gave him a final kiss on the lips. He picked up the bottle of wine they had brought, and Kylo picked up the bouquet of roses he had brought for Leia. “Ready?”

Kylo looked tense again, as the door to the ship opened. Taking Hux’s hand, he steeled himself, and said, “Ready.”

— -

Clean.

Everything in the little house was so immaculately clean that Hux was having a hard time believing this was where Kylo grew up, considering how sloppy the man was.

Clean, and warm. Leia Organa was markedly different outside of her public persona. She was obviously ecstatic that her son was visiting; it showed in her wide smile, her glow, the way she couldn’t seem to stop giving little hugs to both of them.

Han, was a bit more reserved.  
At first, anyway.

He gave Kylo a single, brief hug, and shook Hux’s hand. He seemed a little surprised, upon seeing Hux. They all sat down around a small caf table, and Han immediately cracked upon a bottle of whiskey. Leia went into the kitchen to pour the rest of them wine.

“THIS is the person your mother was telling me about?”, he asked, gesturing to Hux while speaking to his son. “I was picturing somebody a lot ... different.”

“Just say it, Han; you thought I was bringing home a woman.”

“Well, yes. Your mother said an attractive redhead, so naturally I assumed ...”

“I love your son very much, Mr. Solo. I hope you can overlook my not being a woman,” Hux said in a cheerful tone of voice, trying to integrate humor into the tense situation.

It worked; both Han and Leia laughed, and Han said, taking a pull on his drink,

“If I can ‘overlook’ his dark-side phase, I can overlook _this_.”

“Phase?”

Han rolled his eyes, looking exactly like Kylo when he did so. 

“Yes, _phase_. What else would you call the dark clothing, the name change, that ridiculous lightsaber, running away from home, the hair dye ... and what the hell was that deal on the bridge? I honestly thought you were going to stab me, just because I asked you to come home with me. I swear, kid, you —“

“Hair dye?”, Hux interrupted, looking at Kylo in confusion. “You mean you don’t have naturally black hair?”

Kylo blushed and looked down at the floor. “It’s ... um ... I ...”

Han got up and found a small holo-container, flipping it on as he sat back down. “Look,” he said to Hux, pointing to several holos of a younger Kylo, “See? The boy was born as blonde as his uncle and grandfather!”

Hux stared in amazement. He would never have suspected that Kylo _dyed_ his hair black. And considering how long they had been together ... when in the galaxy did Kylo find the time to sneak off and do this??

But seeing that Kylo was embarrassed, Hux reached out and rubbed his knee reassuringly. 

“Blonde, brunette; I still think you’re the most handsome man in the entire universe.”

Kylo finally looked up, and he smiled, all of the tenseness having gone out of his shoulders.

“Actually, Master Hux, the statistical probability of Master Ben being the ‘most handsome’ in the known universe are at odds of 3,294,865 to 1. But then again, considering the fact that the standards for ideal beauty differ from lifeform to lifeform, my calculations may be a bit off.”

Hux turned his head, startled. Before him stood an older model gold droid. Kylo and his father both heaved identical annoyed sighs, and Han said, “This is C-3PO, my wife’s droid.”

“It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Master Hux,” C-3PO said, extending a metal hand to Hux. “Mistress Leia has spoken very highly of you.”

“Er, thanks,” Hux said, smiling. While the droid didn’t have as much of an impact on him as Leia did, his presence was nonetheless a source of impactfulness. C-3PO was mentioned in the history scrolls, too, albeit on a much smaller scale than his infamous Mistress.

“Mistress Leia, I have taken the remainder of your food from the oven, and have set the table accordingly. Please feel at liberty to begin your meal at your leisure.”

“Thank you, dear,” Leia said, and Hux noticed that she had ALSO rolled her eyes, although not as obviously as her husband, at C-3PO.

_Must be a family thing_, he thought to himself with a grin. _I wonder if I’ll be doing the same thing when I’m part of this family._

Leia turned her head and looked at him, and Hux’s heart stopped for a second. _Wait ... LEIA can’t hear thoughts, too, can she?!_

If she COULD, Hux had just slipped up; after all, nobody was supposed to know about him becoming a member of the family until after the fact.

Then she looked away, and Hux let out a small breath of relief.

“Let’s eat, shall we?”, she said, in her soft voice.

— -

Hux had never been, and probably never would be, much of an eater. He had been skinny since early childhood, and had come to accept that his body type would likely never change.

Tonight, however, was the first time that he believed he af the potential to gain weight off of a single meal.

Every single thing that Leia had made had Hux’s tastebuds doing a dance of ecstasy. Most of the dishes on the table were traditional Alderaani recipes, and Hux mentioned, more than once, that he’d appreciate her writing some of them down for him, before they left.

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen you eat so much at once,” Kylo said, smiling softly at him. “It’s absolutely adorable.”

Hux reached over and touched Kylo’s cheek. “Not as adorable as you, beloved.”

And that was another thing; he, while not embarrassed of their relationship, had never been one for being publicly affectionate with Kylo. It just wasn’t in his nature to be so.

But he wanted Kylo’s parents to see that their son was with somebody who genuinely loved him, and would do everything he could to take care of him and make him feel special.

And being in the presence of Leia was different than being around anyone else; Hux felt completely at ease near her.

Han, on the other hand ...

“You two seem really happy with each other. Very ... hands-on. You must do the deed a lot, eh?”

“Han!”, Leia and Kylo both exclaimed. Leia was mortified and Kylo was angry.

“What? It’s a fact! Couples who have a healthy amount of sex are much happier and more stable than others. Ben, why do you think it is that your mom and I have been together for over twenty years? It’s because we —“

“Han! That’s enough! You know that sex doesn’t make or break a relationship! It’s so much more important to develop a close love, and trust, to establish lines of communication and sharing, and —“

“Yeah, yeah. Tell that to the storage room of the Falcon; Maker knows I’ve gotten you back there more times than —“

“Han!”, Leia exclaimed, blushing. “Do you honestly think Ben wants to hear such an explicit thing about his parents??”

“What? We’re family, aren’t we?”, Han asked, defending himself. “Families talk about this kind of thing!”

“Dad ... just, no. No, they don’t.”

“They do on Corelia,” Han informed them, taking another drink. “The first girl I ever brought home to meet MY parents, well, before the night was over my entire family knew her allergies, her blood type, practically everything. It’s standard conversation.”

“Well, not here, not at my table, it isn’t,” Leia told him angrily.

“YOUR table? How is it your table? **I** built it!”

“It’s in MY house!”

“_Our_ house, Princess.”

Leia scowled, and Kylo noticed her knuckles had whitened around her wine glass.

“I’ve asked you not to call me that,” she said, between clenched teeth. “I’m a _General_ now; I’d appreciate you respecting me like one. And respecting our SON and his boyfriend.”

Han rolled his eyes and lifted his fork, hefting a mouthful of potatoes to his mouth. Chewing, he said,

“If I’m such a karking problem, Your Worship, maybe I just won’t say anything at all!”

“I’d truly appreciate that, dad,” Kylo said, cutting into his meat.

Hux was sitting quietly, at a loss for words. When Kylo has warned him that his parents ‘fought a little’, he hadn’t expected it to be THIS bad. He was torn between an odd mix of wanting to burst out laughing at the absurdity of it all, and wanting to comfort the upset Leia.

His mind was quickly made up, though, as he took another bite of his roast. There was no way he could pass up a meal like this. His own culinary skills were nowhere close to her level, and Kylo practically burned down their quarters every time he tried to cook.

— -

“Mom kept it the same, as when I was a kid.”

It was after dinner, and Leia told them that she needed a little time putting the finishing touches on dessert. She suggested Kylo give Hux a tour of the house while they waited, and Kylo had done so, ending with his old bedroom.

Hux moved around the room slowly, taking in the helter-skelter collection of books, drawings, and handmade trinkets arranged neatly in Kylo’s old shelves and dresser.

“Your bunk,” Hux said, sitting, “Its so small. You must not have hit your growth spurt til later in life, huh?”

Kylo nodded. “It was weird; it was like i shot up all in one night, and within a week of that, I was sent to Uncle Luke. After that I only came home every few weeks, so they didn’t bother to change the bed.”

He sat on the opposite side of Hux and laid down flat on his back.

“See that?”, he asked, kicking his legs. They dangled comically far over the edge of the bed. “When I slept I had to curl up as tight as I could, just to fit.”

Hux crawled over him, and straddled his waist.

“I think I’m experiencing a growth spurt right now,” he said, leaning down to kiss Kylo. _”Something_ just grew, anyway.”

The two started to kiss in earnest, and Hux slid his hand down, his fingers fumbling with Kylo’s belt buckle. He stopped when (and only because) Kylo’s door was pushed in, and Han burst into the room.

“Your mom says to tell you ...”

He stopped, his face turning red upon realizing what he had walked in on.

“Er, ah, d-dessert is ready,” he stuttered, before quickly leaving them. And shutting the door behind him.

Both of them burst out laughing, and then Hux got off of him, going to the small mirror to straighten out his disheveled hair and clothes.

“I think that’s the first time EVER my dad has been made almost-speechless! But, I guess I deserve that; I used to walk in on him and my mom all the time when I was a kid.”

Throwing his voice over his shoulder, Hux said,

“I’m surprised your parents were intimate at all, considering how much you talk about their fighting.”

“Yeah, but you know what? The more I think about it, the more I think all the yelling and the arguing was just, well, foreplay for them.”

Hux turned around and looked at him, and Kylo continued:

“Have WE ever needed foreplay?”

Hux shook his head, smirking. “I don’t think so. Unless you consider you being as awful as possible to me, for YEARS, to be ‘foreplay’.”

“All that time and effort teasing you; normally I don’t have to work THAT hard to seduce someone; all I’d have to do is flip my hair.”

“Well, if it makes you feel any better, your hair DID seal the deal for me, in a way. One time having my hands in it, and I was hooked. That, and one other thing, made me aware that you were the one I wanted forever.”

“What was the other thing?”

Hux leaned up and whispered into his ear, and Kylo’s whole body broke out in a dark red flush.

“Force, Hux! Why do you SAY things like that?”

Hux smirked and opened Kylo’s bedroom door. “**Now** who’s teasing who?”

— -

The roaring was so loud that at first Hux wasn’t sure what he was hearing. They were in the middle of dessert when an incredibly loud clunk-whir sound nearly made Hux drop his fork.

But nobody else at the table so much as flinched. Han stood up from the table, muttering,

“Sounds like they’re back. I’ve gotta go see how much damage they’ve done to my baby.”

He left, and Leia explained to Hux,

“That’s Han’s friends Chewbacca and Lando Calrissian. Han loaned them his ship to make a haul a few days ago, and he’s been worried sick ever since that they’d damage it in some way.”

“Damage it? It’s already a heap of junk: how much damage could they possibly do?”, Ben commented.

Before Leia could answer, a gigantic furry creature ran in the door, garbling something in a language that was indecipherable to Hux. It went to Kylo and picked him up out of his seat, lifting him several feet off the floor.

“Okay, okay, Chewie!”, Kylo exclaimed, laughing and be struggled to free himself from the Wookiee’s grasp. “I missed you, too!”

Chewbacca put Kylo down, then looked curiously at Hux.

As if hearing Chewbacca’s thoughts, Kylo nodded and said, “Yes, this is him. Hux, this is my uncle Chewbacca. Chewie, this is my boyfriend, Hux.”

Hux rose timidly and offered his hand. “It’s so nice to finally meet you, Chewbacca.”

Ignoring the hand, Chewbacca lifted Hux up and squeezed him, the same as he had done to Kylo. Hux was startled but remembered Kylo’s warning about not struggling. 

Before Chewie had put him down, Han and another man walked in, arguing with each other.

“That dent was NOT there before!”

“It was too! You put it there yourself that time you tried the shortcut through the asteroid field!”

“I never —“

Leia cleared her throat sharply, and the two quelled their argument in its tracks.

“Well, well; what have we here?”, the other man asked, smiling. “Is that little Ben Solo? Come give your Uncle Lando a hug!”

Kylo went into the man’s arms, blushing. When Lando released him, he said, 

“Uncle Lando, this is my boyfriend, Armitage Hux. Hux, this is Lando Calrissian.”

Another living visage straight from the pages of a historical holo. Hux shook his hand, surprised at how strong the older man’s grip was.

Kylo had a moment of apprehension, noticing theway Lando was looking Hux up and down, sizing him up. He was afraid that Lando was about to ask Hux a potentially embarrassing question ((Lando, while not having as much of a torn-pocket mouth as Han, still let loose with less restraint than the ordinary person)), but all Lando said was, with a grin,

“You play cards, kid?”

— - —

“Were your family meals always like that?”

It was about two hours later, and the two had left for home. Not a moment too soon, either; Hux was nearly bursting out of his clothes from all the delicious foods, and Kylo was nearly completely broke, having lost spectacularly to his father and Lando during several “friendly” games of Sabbac.

Hux, however, had surprised Kylo and the others by being quite the masterful care player. He was able to hold his own even among the superiorly skilled cheats Han and Lando, earning him their respect and admiration.

“Well, there was a span of a few days, when I was a teenager, that Han lost his voice. But mom and I can both hear minds, so he’d just think what he wanted to say to us, then nudge us until we responded out-loud.”

“Y-your mother can hear thoughts, too?”

“Of course. She’s a Skywalker, after all. Haven’t I ever mentioned that before?”

Hux shook his head. 

Kriff.

So that WAS why Leia was looking at him like that, when Hux had had he thought about becoming part of Kylo’s family.

But still ... Hux couldn’t bring himself to get TOO upset over the idea of her knowing. Having dinner with Kylo’s family had opened his eyes to something: he rather liked the feeling of family being around him.

Family was a concept that Hux really hadn’t grasped, before. He had no siblings, his mother had died when he was still very young, and his relationship with his father had never been very close.

But Kylo’s family ...

... even with the fighting and the chaos ...

“Kylo.”

“Hm?”

“I want a wedding.”

“W-what?”

“I want a REAL wedding; not some droid-officiated ceremony. And I want your whole family there.”

“Are you being serious?”

Hux nodded. Reaching over to take Kylo’s hand, he explained,

“I want your mother to be there and crying, I want your father and uncles to be there rowdy and drunk, I want C-3PO to be there spouting dozens of irrelevant facts — I want all of it. Because all of that went into making YOU, Kylo. And you’re perfect. And our wedding day will be perfect, too.”

Kylo put both arms around him, hugging him.

“Okay,” he said, smiling. “How about we go next weekend, we wear our rings and tell everybody. Then we can start planning. Mom will be great with that, actually; she’s an excellent organizer.”

“Next weekend? Is it ok if I send her a holo tomorrow, and see if we can be invited over sooner than that?”

Kylo pulled back and studied Hux’s face in confusion. “Really? Why?”

“Because the sooner we tell them, the sooner we can have this wedding. And the sooner we have this wedding, the sooner we can start our OWN family. And I’m looking forward to THAT, my dear, more than anything in the galaxy.”

Kylo kissed him, tears running down his face. “You’re so cute, Armitage.”

“So are you. And our kids will be, too. _Blonde_ hair and all.”

Kylo blushed and buried his hot face against Hux’s neck.

“You’re never going to let that go, are you?”

“I’ll let it go on the day I let YOU go.”

“So, never?”

“Exactly.”


End file.
